The Perfect Moments
by Science. And. Faith. Too
Summary: PLEASE READ! Dimitri finds himself completely mesmerised by a lady in red, the girl that shattered his world. Better then it sounds. A range of stories, not just this one, so please stick with me!


_**AN: So, this is an old story that I used to have up here. Unfortunately, I took it down because I stopped writing. But I edited and tweaked it here and there are decided to post it again! Some of my old fans may recognise it! **_

_**My other story is on hold at the moment unfortunately. Writer's block :( I don't want to post something that isn't right, and sloppy, so give me a while. **_

_**School has also got me down. Lots of work! But I'm doing alright, so I guess it's worth it. **_

_**No name yet for the fic, so if you have suggestions, let me know!**_

_**Please review! It would be appreciated!**_

_**J**_

The high arch of the ceiling towered over the masses of the people streaming in through the huge gold-embroidered oak doors. From the ceiling hung the looming form of a large glittering chandelier, its tentacle-like tendrils hanging dangerously low over the growing, chattering crowd. The bright light creeping slowly over the room illuminated the gleaming gold surface of the polished floor.

I gingerly adjusted my mask, fidgeting slightly in my tux and turning away. I was staring out at the silvery shadows of the moon shimmering bright outside the huge bay windows, when a hand reached over my shoulder and offered me a tall, frosted champagne flute, its sparkling contents excitedly fizzing away. I smiled slightly and accepted the glass, turning to look into the familiar eyes of an old friend.

She wore a deep sapphire gown, strapless, its frilly edges lightly sweeping the golden floor. Ruffles of the rich blue material waved out from the waistband of the dress, held together by a large glittering diamond. She had twisted her hair up into an elegant bun, letting small wisps of her dark black hair hang around her face. The scar that marred the left side of her face was barely noticeable under the midnight-blue mask she wore. The golden wings of the mask arched out from the bottom edge, curving around the eyes of it. She was beautiful.

I chuckled, crossing my arms. A pair of pale, wintry-blue eyes laughed at me.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked automatically.

She laughed, shaking her head. "The stiff posture kinda gave you away," she said finally.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hand up to her hair. My eyes followed her movement as I took another swig before replying simply, "Ivan forced me."

"Ah. Is he here then?" she asked, taking a quick glance at the throng of people gathered.

"Somewhere in there."

"Why aren't you getting in there?"

"It's not really my thing."

She nodded, looking away. We fell into an awkward silence. It had been like this since I had rejected Tasha's advances - her romantic advances. I had stated clearly and in a gentlemanly fashion that I did not look at her in that way. Ever since that episode, we hadn't really been able to get past it.

"So is Christian coming?" I asked, breaking the silence and looking back at her.

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes looking weary under her elaborate mask. I looked back at her expectantly.

"He's coming with the Princess. Vasilisa. He seems to have taken a shine to her," she smiled, taking a sip from her own glass. I nodded, putting my glass down for a moment to adjust my tie.

"So did you hear about John?" she asked, raising her dark eyebrows.

We fell into an easy conversation, chatting about old friends and what they were up to. I nodded and smiled along as I glanced around the room, marveling at its untarnished beauty. A small stage stood off to the side where a band was forming, their polished instruments lying neatly in place. A violinist started playing a complicated tune, soon joined by a cellist and harpist.

A small podium stood overlooking the ballroom, eventually branching off into two separate pathways going right and left. The pathways led down to a staircase that snaked all the way down to the packed dance floor. The windows surrounding the edges of the huge ballroom were frosted, like ice, making it impossible to see through.

I was looking over at the podium, unconsciously nodding at what Tasha was chattering about, when I saw her. I was unable to restrain a gasp, my mouth immediately dropping open.

Tasha, noticing my reaction, turned and followed my gaze, whatever she was about to say trailing off. Her lips parted slightly as she too took in the sight. "She's beautiful," she breathed.

I turned away from Tasha, turning my body completely to look at the sight. My voice caught as I tried to speak.

Two women stood at the top of the podium, their heavy, long dresses clouding the polished wooden banisters. One woman wore an emerald green gown, her platinum flaxen hair twisted into a loose artistic plait that she placed on her right shoulder. She wore a petite green mask, the glittery edges sparkling in the bright glare of the chandelier. Her skin was cream and roses, the mask framing her face and accentuating her sparkling jade green eyes. A glittering crown was set atop her head, slid just above the set of her thick braid. It shimmered there, the huge white diamonds crammed easily into floral jewels. She was gorgeous. But it wasn't this woman that held my attention, it was the other one.

She wore an elegant floor length ball gown, a brilliant ruby red. Her dark brunette hair fell in wavelets down the endless valley of her tanned back. Instead of wearing a crown, like her companion, she had slid two heavy hair combs under the edges of the ringlets. The large, gold hair combs held dark and glittering rubies clustered intricately atop the golden teeth.

A pair of red roses hung from her ears, bouncing slightly as she turned her head, her large, expressive brown eyes surveying the room. The necklace she wore held clusters of elaborate shimmering roses too, the thin gold of the chain weaving in and out of the delicately placed roses and opals. She held herself with dignity, her arms draped easily over the front of her dress protectively, back arched straight as a board in the corset-like form of her gown.

Her skin and hair seemed to glitter a perfect gold, the edges of her eyelids framed in thin lines of gold glitter. The mask she wore shadowed her smoky eyes, conforming to the contours of her flawless face. She was breathtaking and graceful - even in stillness. She pursed her delicate red lips slightly, reaching to brush back some of the hair that blew into her face.

Her dark eyes met mine briefly, confusion and something else flashing deep in her chocolate brown eyes. It was gone before I had a chance to even think about it. She glanced away, looking in the opposite direction.

The two women turned finally, talking quietly and laughing as, together, they glided down the golden steps of the staircase. They were both stunningly beautiful, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the woman in red. The gown she wore swayed as she drifted down the stairs, her heels whispering a silent path down the stairs, her hand lightly trailing down the wood of the banister.

I dimly heard Tasha calling me as I broke out of my reverie, reluctantly turning back to her. Tasha was beautiful too, but this woman was breathtaking. Stunningly gorgeous. The image of the woman in red was burned permanently in the set of my mind. I was unable to think of anything else. Her grace. Her elegance. Her beauty. Her radiance. _Anybody_ seemed to dim in comparison.

"...you know what I mean?" Tasha finished.

I shook my head, widening my eyes a little. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, tucking my hair back behind my ears, tightening my hold on the flute I still clutched in my hand. After a few helpless minutes, I couldn't help but allow my gaze to stray back to the woman.

She stood in the middle of the dance floor with the woman in green. The woman in green conversed happily with a man in a silver and black mask. He held his hands behind his back and was leaning forward slightly, making the space between them intimate.

I glanced back at the woman in red. She looked left out, her deep eyes looking weary under the shadow of her mask. She smiled politely, however, whenever some passed by, talking only a little when someone paused to speak to the green woman. People - or should I say men - turned in her direction when they noticed her, smiling suggestively at her and gaping at her graceful form. My blood boiled as I watched them look her over.

An irrational wave of desire suddenly swept over me, completely consuming me, body and soul. I _needed_ to talk to this woman. I had to. I wanted to hear her voice, tangle my hands in that hair, and hold her delicate form in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Tasha. I have to do something," I said eventually, almost breathlessly, downing the last of the champagne and setting it on the table behind Elizabeth. I shot her an apologetic look before turning to stride up to the irresistible and mysterious woman in red. A pathway of flowers seemed to burst into full-bloom in front of her as I pushed my way towards her.

She glanced up as I drew near, her made-up eyes widening slightly as she took me in, head inclining to the side. This close, I could smell the sweet scent of her skin, the smell of roses and syrup. I inhaled deeply, heart quickening a little as the sweet smell pierced my lungs. I could already taste her.

She turned away from the green woman completely, turning to face me. "Yes?" she asked in a soft and musical breath. Like a thousand violins playing a melody. The sound wrapped around me like a soft caress. I briefly entertained a fantasy where she ran her graceful fingers down my face, the feel of her skin against mine, burning a blazing fire.

I swept her a gallant bow as she curtseyed. A sign of respect.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, a light Russian accent lacing my tone. I offered her my hand, bowing down again.

She looked at my outstretched hand for a moment, pulling her dark eyebrows up in concentration. After what seemed like forever, she slid her gloved hand into mine. I clasped it tightly, pulling her closer.

I pulled her up against me, cradling her close to my chest. She placed a light hand onto my shoulder, barely touching me, her expression a perfect picture of serenity. Her brown eyes met mine and I looked deep into them, noticing that if you looked closely enough the color of her irises was pure honey. Her tanned skin seemed to glow subtly, her face radiating this natural glow. She back at me defiantly through a thick frame of eyelashes, her powerful gaze making me smile slightly.

As I tightened my hold on her, I inhaled the scent of her fragrant hair, the intoxicating smell of violets and lilies making me shiver slightly. The tips of her long dark hair tickled my face as she leaned forward into my arms.

We fell into the crowd, the band striking up a new, slower song. The sweet melody wrapped around us as we twirled through the dancing couples that surrounded us.

She grinned at me finally, blushing, before clearing her throat and averting her gaze.

"Unattached?" she whispered, raising her eyebrows, eyes amused.

"Currently," I said firmly, glancing down with small smile.

"Likewise."

"Surprising."

"Psycho?"

"Rarely."

She hummed.

"Interested?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps," she whispered, her voice becoming higher towards the end.

"American?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Mixed." Of course. "Russian?" she asked, trailing her hand down my forearm. I nodded, holding her hand tighter and spinning her around, her dress curling up into a whirling mess.

The song eventually ended, another more romantic song taking its place. More couples climbed onto the dance floor now, the women holding up their dresses and dragging partners along. She released her hold on me. I tightened my arms around her, silently urging her to stay.

She looked back at me, surprised, before obliging and putting her hands back in place. We stood there for a moment, slow dancing, as others gathered around us. She looked down away from my gaze, reaching up to adjust her slightly askew mask.

**The broken clock is a comfort**

**It helps me sleep tonight**

**Maybe it can start tomorrow**

**From stealing all my time**

She laid her head on my shoulder for a moment, looking tired and sad. Her soft hair curled into my neck, its sharp scent filling my nostrils.

**And I am here still waiting**

**Though I still have my doubts**

**I am damaged at best**

**Like you've already figured out**

As the music perked up, she lifted her head off my shoulder, recomposing her face and looking more serious now.

**I'm falling apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating**

She led now, nudging me backwards so that she strode forward.

**In the pain**

**There is healing**

**In your name**

**I find meaning**

She looked back at me now, her dark eyes probing my face from under her mask, looking deep into my eyes and making the space between us intimate and intense. A warm buzz of electricity started to build up between us as we each refused to break the gaze.

**So I'm holding on**

**I'm holding on**

**I'm holding on**

**I'm barely holding on to you**

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

**The broken locks were a warning**

**You got inside my head**

**I tried my best to be guarded**

**I'm an open book instead**

**And I still see your reflection**

**Inside of my eyes**

**That are looking for purpose**

**They're still looking for life**

I twirled her out, holding her hand tightly in mine before pulling her back to me, closer, crushing her against my chest.

**I'm falling apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating**

**In the pain**

**(in the pain)**

**Is there healing?**

**In your name**

**(in your name)**

**I find meaning**

We danced slowly, twirling in a circle. And just for a moment, it was just me and her, enclosed in the confines of a glass snow-filled globe, twirling on a stand for everyone to watch and gasp at. It was as though no one else was around us. I tightened my hold on her, digging my fingernails into her back, pulling her as close as possible.

**So I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

**I'm barely holding on to you**

I swept her down in my arms, dipping her and pushing my hand against her back slightly. She planted her hands firmly onto my chest, her dark wavy hair falling over one shoulder, baring her buttery skin.

I leaned down, my lips lightly brushing over the skin near the hollow of her neck. She closed her eyes, shivering, digging her fingernails into my arm.

I brought her up again into my arms in one deft motion as the song perked up once more.

**I'm hanging on another day**

**Just to see what you will throw my way**

**And I'm hanging on to the words you say**

**You said that I will be okay**

**Broken lights on the freeway**

**Left me here alone**

**I may have lost my way now**

**I haven't forgotten my way home**

I twirled her out again as she arched her arm out elegantly, eyes closed and graceful as ever. I caught her arm and pulled her back in.

**I'm falling apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating**

Our gazes became more intense again, my mouth watering at the prospect of closing the distance between us, tasting the scent of her rich lips. The electricity that had built up became palpable.

**In the pain**

**(in the pain)**

**There is healing**

**In your name**

**(in your name)**

**I find meaning**

Her face drew nearer, close enough for me to lean forward and kiss her red lips. I didn't, but every fiber of being yearned for it, becoming a physical pain. My heart ached with restraint.

**So I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

Her hand tightened on my arm. My arms wound tighter around her delicate frame.

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

She looked up at me with those honey-brown eyes as she reached up to brush my hair back. Her fingertips left a hot trail that burned my skin.

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

**I'm barely holding on to you**

Her whole body shuddered beneath me as she inclined her head towards mine, her delicious red lips parting slightly.

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

I leaned my head down towards her, wanting it just as much as she did.

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

**I'm holding on**

**(I'm still holding)**

Our lips finally met as the song came to a climax. The electricity, the need, the_ hunger_ shattered in a blinding gold light and reverberated through my soul as we kissed, the small pocket in my stomach bursting and seeping through my veins; through my entire being. I snaked my hand through her hair, reaching around to cup her neck. Her lips were soft and unyielding, just as I had imagined them. I traced the curve of her lip as she smiled under my lips, tasting the sugary syrup of her honeysuckle scent. A buzz of electricity hummed through us, our movements becoming forceful and hungry, needing to feel, touch, kiss, the other till it hurt.

**I'm barely holding on to you**

We broke apart finally as the song finished, pulling away from each other reluctantly as people clapped around us. At us or the band, I wasn't sure.

We bowed at each other, both panting. She smiled at me happily, glowing, as she put a hand up to her bruised, smudged lips in awe.

And with that, she turned away, flushed, disappearing through the thick crowds of dancers.

"Wait!" I called a few moments later, knowing she didn't hear me. "What's your name?" I whispered, defeated.

_**AN: So? Thoughts? It stank, huh? **_

_**Yeah, shoot me. **_

_**Title?**_

_**And some credit to the movie or the writers of how to lose a guy in 10 days. **_


End file.
